The hidden prodigy
by TiaReh
Summary: A Marine has duties. A Marine fulfills these duties. But what happens when duty becomes part of a Marine's life? CROSSOVER. KID! Deeks. Gibbs family and team. LA Team. English is NOT my first language!
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: So, this idea came to my head after reading the fanfic "Brothers in DC", written by Jemlela and unfortunately unfinished. A thousand thoughts later and here I am! BTW, don't use the two series timeline, mainly because it's a crossover.

DISCLAIMER: NCIS, NCIS LA and their characters belong to CBS. Only my imagination belongs to me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a proud member of US Navy. He's also married to the love of his life and father of a beautiful little girl, who has just completed her six months of life.

Nothing in Jethro's life is wrong. Everything follows the best course he could wish for.

Still, Leroy Jethro Gibbs can't be totally happy. Because he knows something. Some houses ahead, at the end of his street, lives a family that can't have the wonderful life he enjoys. In that house there's a lot of pain, a lot of crying, a lot of anguish.

There's an ex-Marine in that house. By disability retirement. He lost one of his legs on a mission. What that man loves the most - more than the wife, much more than the only son - was taken from him because of a landmine.

And now everything is upside down. The woman, once beautiful and friendly became recluse, living in dark glasses and long-sleeved clothing. Twice she had to use a cast to put her arm place and once an ambulance left with the boy lying on the stretcher.

Everyone knows what happens in that house. But the man is respected for all the heroic actions done and feared by all the madness he is capable of.

Sometimes Leroy Jethro Gibbs, member of the Navy, a husband and father, only feels a huge anger at not being able to help everyone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Jethro!

\- I heard, Shannon. Call 911 and don't leave the house. Stay with Kelly.

The couple woke up with the not-so-distant echoes of screams and shots fired. The woman picks up the phone and makes the call. The man leaves the house, holding his gun and running down the street. One or two more men leave their homes and follow the Marine. Most of the other military men who live there are on duty.

They enter the house after Leroy kicks the door. They call for the dwellers of the house, but silence dominates. It doesn't take long to get into the kitchen and see a horror movie scene.

The woman is lying on the floor. A pool of blood around and two bullet holes - one on the head and one on the left leg - give all the assurance they can do nothing else. She is dead.

The husband is also lying on the floor, but with his belly up. He holds a still smoking gun in his right hand, while the shots he received on the thigh and shoulder bleed. Because of the size of the bullet holes, he was obviously not injured by his own gun. In the distance the sounds of police sirens and ambulances echoes.

The two men who followed to help Gibbs soon tidy up a rope and arrest the wounded, very drunk man. He's so out of his mind that he doesn't seem to feel pain and all he does is shout...

\- That bitch, she cheated on me! I killed the slut! And that bastard, he shot his own father! I HOPE HE DIES TOO!

Leroy feels the blood freeze. He looks again at each corner of the kitchen and finally notices a trail of blood that follows the floor and into the food cabinet. He opens the door slowly and turns on the light in the small room. His heart almost stop with the scene.

The little boy probably fell there. His body must have down hard because some of the food and suplies ended up falling. On one hand, loose, a .38. The other seems to hide - unsuccessfully - the red and growing stain on his white shirt, right in his abdomen. Although wounded and pale, the boy has an almost angelic expression in his unconsciousness.

\- Oh, shit...!

He takes the gun out of the boy's hand with the utmost care, tucking into the waistband of the pants. Then he finds a dishcloth on one of the shelves of the place, removing the boy's other hand from the top of the wound and using the cloth to press and stop the flowing blood.

At the same time the boy wakes up, eyes wide with pain, the cry choked by clenched teeth and tears falling, furious. He closes his hands in an obvious gesture of trying to hold the revolver he used to stop his father, but finds only one of the man's hands in front of him, squeezing it.

-Mr...Mr. Gibbs! What are you doing here?!

\- Shhh. I came to help, son. Hold still, try take a deep breath. The doctors will be here in a minute.

\- No! I don't want a doctor, I don't want hospitals! They always send us back...

He narrows his eyes, and the memories of the events of minutes ago come back with full force. The crying arrives quickly, in fast and suffering sobs.

\- My mom...she's dead, isn't she?

Gibbs can't deny. Before even speaking anything, his eyes tell the truth to the boy. He realizes that the boy's body begins to shake and he is even more concerned, because he knows very well the blood loss has been too much and the signs of shock are already present.

\- I'm so sorry, kid. We should all have done something. But now you have to be strong, okay?

\- She's so lucky...

\- Who? Your mom?

\- She doesn't need to see dad...ever again...

The trembling sigh escapes the boy and his body relaxes. The eyes weigh and the head down. Everything turns to a blur and he just let himself be taken away from all the pain.

\- Marty. Marty, don't do that. Don't sleep! Marty! WHERE IS THE DAMN AMBULANCE?!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: I AM SOOO SORRY about the delay! My inspiration toke a few days off and I'm pissed! And thank you all! A lot of favorites and followers and a review from my source of inspiration for this fanfic!

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 01 \o/  


 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The feet beat without rhythm, making a dry and repetitive noise on the waiting room's floor. The head returning the images seen and lived a few hours ago. Impossible not be on nerves when you see a child struggle to defend himself and his mother. He has no idea what goes on the head of a man who tries to kill his wife and son. He doen't even want know. All he just wants is see that monster in jail for the rest of his days.

He always hated hospital waiting rooms, and this makes him look frustrated to the sides every five minutes. But at least he's not alone.

\- J, everything's going to be all right. He's a strong boy, he'll get through this.

\- I know, Shan...and thank you for staying with Kelly and don't see that scene. So much blood...the boy's mother didn't stand a chance. And he tried kill his own son! I have to do something, Brandel can't get any close to Marty anymore.

Actually Shannon had been thinking about it for some time. From the first time she heard reports of abuse and violence on Brandel's house and had one of the rare conversations with Roberta. The woman was recovering from another beating session, but no blow she suffered had hurt as much as seeing her son beaten in such a way that he collapsed. That day, a few years ago, a desperate Mrs. Brandel begged Shannon and Jethro to adopt Marty and take him away from all that suffering.

She _begged_.

And if the feeling of regret could kill someone, Shannon Gibbs would be a body stretched out on a morgue's cold table right now.

\- Shan. Shannon! Marty's doctor. He's coming.

The couple gets up at the same time the surgeon is approaching. He greets the couple with handshakes, not taking too long to give some informations.

\- Marty was a fighter during the surgery. He arrived with severe hemorrhagic trauma, but we're able to repair with blood transfusion. The shot he suffered didn't catch any vitals, but damaged vessels and almost ruptured an artery. He'll be in the Pediatric ICU for the next two days so we can watch his progress. After that and without complications he'll be transferred to the room.

\- And...his father?

\- If we can call that a "father", Mr. Gibbs. I talked with his attending doctor, a colleague of mine. He underwent a quick surgery and was taken to a separate bed and escorted. I have no stomach to look at that animal.

\- But I do. I need to talk to him.

-Mr. Gibbs, I don't think that's a good idea.

Leroy turns to his wife anxiously. He needs her approval and support. If he has, nothing else matters. Shannon just smiles warmly, looking sad but determined, nodding and kissing her husband. The two have already made a decision. They will not go back.

\- I wanna see him anyway. We have things to solve.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hospital inmates' ward isn't very large and is an annex. No patient has an obligation to live with bad guys. Still, no one injured or sick should have their right to treatment and help denied. This was the way the hospital found to meet everyone's needs.

Gibbs stops in front of the closed door and adorned with an "authorized personnel only" sign. Two sailors make the escort, because the accused is a former Marine, dismissed with honors.

Not that he deserves any.

He shows the authorized credential and one of the officers opens the door. He enters without much ceremony and faces that poor excuse of a man in front of him.

Gordon is awake. He still feels some pain, but his face shows no regrets, at the same time he has some fear when sees the figure of the Marine in his room.

\- What do you want, Gibbs? I'm not in the mood.

\- Oh, I realized that. Marty and Roberta too. How can you do this to your wife and your child?!

\- That cow cheated on me. He must have for years now, I don't know if that kid was really mine! Glad they're both in hell now!

\- Marty didn't die. He shoots better than you.

His throat is dry. Yes, there're several witnesses against him, but they all came to his house only after the whole fight. Martin, a boy too smart to his age, not only witnessed everything but also he was targeted by Brandel's fury. The situation gets worse every second.

\- I want to talk to my son. Now.

\- Now is he your son? Forget it. We're already arranging a restraining order against you.

\- You can't...!

\- I can and I WILL. Now you'll hear, piece of crap: I don't know how the Navy accepted you, but you're a stain on the whole institution. A dirt that needs to be cleaned. I'm not going to mess my hands with it. YOU will.

Leroy removes a notepad and a pen from the pocket of his coat. He tosses them into Gordon's lap and holds his bandaged shoulder tight. The man clenches teeth and growls painfully, trying to put away the Marine, in vain.

\- You'll write in this paper you're giving up parental rights. You'll communicate this to hospital's administration and Social Work. After that you _will not_ look at Marty anymore. You _will not talk_ to him any more. You _will not_ get any close. _You will not even THINK about it_. Am I clear?

If there's a even more respected person than Gordon in that neighborhood, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But he never inspired fear in any neighbor, whether they was known or not.

At that moment, Gordon felt every cell in his body tremble. He heard his own voice screaming in his brain so as not go against Jethro. So he doesn't.

But he'll never go to jail. He preferred death.

Quickly write what Leroy says and throw paper and pen aside. Gibbs grabs both of them and puts them back in his coat, leaving the room only when Brandel pushes the button to call a nurse. He stands outside, leaning against the opposite hallway's wall, talking to the two escort officers. A nurse comes in, and after a few minutes, she leaves. Some time later she comes back with two people. One of them carries a folder - probably the guard papers.

About half an hour goes by until they finally leave. Gibbs says goodbye to the officers and returns to where his wife awaits him.

\- Jethro, what did you do to him?

\- Nothing. I just put some good sense on that drunk head. He gave up parental rights.

\- Oh, really? All by himself?

Gibbs chuckles and hugs Shannon, kissing the top of her head, lowering her eyes, cheeks, and lips. The woman returns the kiss, sitting in one of the chairs and inviting the husband to do the same.

\- What now, Shannon?

\- Now...now we talk to Social Work, and if Marty has no close relatives to take care of him, we've asked for provisional custody. In the right time we can request be his adopted parents.

\- Has he woken up yet?

\- No, and the doctor said he's probably going to be sleeping all day. It's better this way, J.

\- Yeah...it's better.

He rests his head against the wall, willingly accepting Shannon's warmth. His eyes close and a thousand shuffled thoughts travel through his mind.

Gradually he becomes calmer. Decisions has to be made. And now it's up to him to guide the fate of an 11-year-old boy.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: I know, I know! "You're so late, Tia Reh! Why did you take so long?!" I'm really sorry. This whole month was...just one of the worst. I'm using writting to feel a little bit better, but it's really hard. So, let's continue our tale!

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine, except the plot and a few OC's in the future!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Marty awoke, an immense sense of relief filled Jethro. After everything that boy suffered the Marine feared that his body and his mind gave up to live.

But it didn't happen. Martin is a wild force of nature. Whatever he could do to overcome the ghost of the suffering he lived in his 11 years of life...he would.

The Marine and the wife stood by his side until he woke up. The drugs and the exhaustion did'nt knock him down for one, but for two whole days. The moment Shannon strokes the boy's blond hair, he breathes deeper, moving his head to the left and finally slowly opening his eyes.

\- Hey...good morning, sweetie. Welcome back!

The woman notices the boy's gaze is still glassy and confused. He tries sit up, but he feels pain and clenches the teeth, hiding some crying. Leroy, still silent, just comes over and adjust the bed so Marty can stay in the position he wants without much effort.

\- Do you remember me, Marty?

\- Ms. Gibbs?

She smiles and nods, still stroking the boy's hair. He doesn't understands why she was there, because he expected her mother to watch over him. And then the memories come back with all the force. The house, the fight, the shots. Mom's body, stretched out on the kitchen floor. His own blood spreading in a puddle as he just waits to join her.

Marty begins to pant, despair taking over. Shannon and Jethro hear the machine and the heart rate accelerate and try to calm down the kid at once. The last thing he needs at moment is get agitated.

\- Marty, breathe. Please, stay calm. Shhh...it's over, he'll never hurt you again.

Gradually anxiety gives way to crying. Which is very rare coming from Marty, he was always taught not to cry, that tears is a sign of weakness. But Shannon's embrace and her tender words were enough to knock down the wall formed around the boy's heart. Jethro looks all admired, each time loving his wife a little more; she always managed to reach even the most hardened souls.

\- Am I going to jail now, Mrs. Gibbs? I-I shot him. He killed my mother and I s-shot him.

\- Even if they would really try take you, I'd never allow it, boy.

It's Jethro's voice. He approaches the bed and strokes the boy's messy hair, making him look up his face.

\- You'll stay with us. Shannon and I have an extra bedroom and a baby girl who needs a big brother.

Marty is speechless. He's an orphan now, and feels he has no right to disrupt a family that begins a new life with a baby. He feels intrusive. He lowers his head, his cheeks reddened by shame, until a kiss spotted on his forehead. When he looks up realizes it's Shannon. Imitating a gesture Roberta used to do every day. This brings more tears to the very blue orbs and he snuggles in the woman's arms, his body trembling from the tragedy suffered and from the fatigue. He doesn't take long falls again in a restless sleep.

Gibbs tells Shannon he needs to clean up the guest room for Marty, so he kisses her and goes home. As soon as he arrives at his gate, an officer of intelligence addresses him and hand over two envelopes. They are full, almost stuffed. The Marine thanks him and goes into the house, soon locking himself in the office.

In the two envelopes is all information about the Brandel family, but what most takes the attention of Leroy is Martin files. Despite everything he has endured in a still very short life, he has a brilliant mind and never repeated even a single school year. All those absence days would be enough to fail in two or three years, but the boy got grades for passing not only on tests but also on extracurricular assignments. With only 11 years old he already speaks very well at least two languages and began to learn the third. He is also a prodigy in some sports, including surfing and some martial arts.

As admirable as all seems, Jethro knows way too well the reason for so many activities and so much talent is just one kid: Marty wanted to stay as far away from Gordon as he could for as many hours as he could.

The man sighed, running his hands over the face and thinking about the decision beginning to form in his consciousness. So many skills simply can't be thrown away. Marty is just a kid, but it can make all the difference in the world. He picks up the phone, dialing the number he knows by heart.

\- Hey. It's Gibbs. I think I found the right kid for you.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: I know, I know, this delay is ridiculous! I'm facing some trouble in my personal life, my muse (a.k.a. INSPIRATION) was gone, but now is back piece by piece.

I am truly sorry. 

Do you all watching the new seasons? I like all, except the news about Pauley leaving NCIS! The great original cast is now almost over! Okay, enough chat and back to the story!

DISCLAIMER: As usual, nothing is mine except the plot and some future original characters.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No more than three months have passed since Marty was released from the hospital. It was a quick and ruthless process for the destroyed family; the boy was welcomed and adopted by the Gibbs family, testified against Gordon and all the evidence was fundamental. Brandel got a life sentence, with no parole, and he could never maintain contact with his son.

Finally, no evidence of infidelity was found. It was nothing more than a paranoia lodged in the alcoholic head of a man full of evil.

Marty asked a special favor to the couple who welcomed him. He wanted to carry her mother's maiden name, for she was, is, and always will be his greatest hero. Of course Shannon and Leroy couldn't deny it. In fact they understood perfectly well the boy's motives.

So, the only son of Gordon and Roberta Brandel became Martin Andrew Deeks. All kinship with the monster that made his early years a real hell became just a blemish lost in the past.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Still, Marty has nightmares. Less than in the first few weeks, but happens. He always does everything to not scream, cry or call his adoptive parents; they're already very busy with Kelly. And he has one fixed thought: thet he lives there as a favor, although the couple always demonstrate happiness to have him in the family.

The boy became a closed person and very few people were able to climb the wall he built around himself. Months passed like this, until Leroy came up with the idea of helping him in some of his extra lessons. Marty had been attending martial arts academies about two years before Roberta's death, because he hoped one day he could face his father and save her. With all the tragedy that happened he simply lost interest for almost everything. It was Jethro's turn to shine some brightly on the boy again.

When Jethro had a opening chat with Marty, he said he practices some variations of martial arts in the Navy. And he'd like to teach the boy some things. Extra lessons started on a tuesday afternoon just after the boy's school. And Gibbs couldn't be more surprised.

Marty's speed and skills are unbelievable, to say the least. A prodigy not only in theoric but also in the practical habilities. If he went through some evaluation, he would certainly get the black belt in any dojo! Perhaps the only thing that separated him from this was the many missing classes caused of Gordon's beatings, which led to the emergency room.

He also has a lot of agility and elasticity. Can climb walls, trees and grids without any effort. Leroy discovered it one early morning when the boy tried to escape, fearing he would have to live in a foster home or an orphanage. The Marine witnessed all the resourcefulness that didn't fit into the body of an 11-year-old boy, and this made him even more surprised. Gordon has no idea how talented his son is - and never will.

During his studies, Marty was almost a natural polyglot. When he arrived at the Gibbs' house he already knew three languages - Spanish, Japanese and Mandarin. He also became interested in Cyrillic, French and Italian. The one he had most difficulty was the Eastern European language. Still, He didn't take two years for relatively long conversations.

After all this time, Marty celebrates his thirteenth year of life, two of them lived without threats, beatings, shouts or curses. Shannon and Jethro don't spoil him, but they show all the love and pride any parents could have for their kid. They let him be the free child he never had the chance to be while living with Gordon.

He also became a very loving brother. He's always close to Kelly and does everything to protect her. The day she started walking, Leroy was on filmed all, and Marty supported the girl in every tiny step. The shine of pride in his very blue eyes was something that became eternal in Shannon and Jethro's memory.

During the small celebration for his 13 year birthday, he meets a new person. Someone who, although he doesn't know, has been watching him for a long time.

\- Marty! Can you come here for a minute?

The boy interrupted the conversation with the other kids and ran toward the - now - his father. After all the kid suffered, it makes Leroy's heart good to see the wide, loose smile on his face.

\- I want you to meet my... aunt. This is Henrietta. Hetty, this is Marty. I told about him to you.

The woman remains silent for a few seconds - more than enough time to analyze the boy. All the reports, videos and surveys received by her haven't been enough to see the talent present in Marty. Still she feels he has a spark. Something special.

\- So I finally have the pleasure of meeting you, Mr. Deeks.

Marty is slightly shy when called by his mother's last name. His eyes lose some of the glow and his smile diminishes in millimeters, but he doesn't leave his good manners aside. He takes one of her hands, shaking gently.

\- It's my pleasure, Mrs. Henrietta. You can call me Marty!

\- Oh, and you're a true gentleman! All right, Marty. And you can call me Hetty.

The boy gets red cheeks and smiles shyly. Waves a quickly goodbye and runs back to the other kids at the pool party. Being in the water is another thing that obviously stirs up joy in Marty.

As soon as he paid no more attention to the adults, Hetty turned to Gibbs, the conversation getting more serious. She savored the tea offered by Shannon, who also joins the debate.

\- Are you sure he's a good candidate? The program is not usually easy for anyone, no matter the past or present of the selected.

\- He's a pleasant surprise in many ways, Hetty. A normal child would be trapped in a dome of pain and isolation and wouldn't know how to defend himself against such abuse. Marty is different. He knew how to think and act in a moment of maximum stress.

\- I still think he's too young for this, Jethro. He's just turned thirteen...he deserves a normal life.

\- With all due respect, Mrs. Gibbs, but I'll have to disagree. If I accept him, he'll be one of the older students. Only another boy is older than him. He's a young adult and already participates in missions with several agencies around the world.

Shannon has already asked millions of times to Hetty call her by first name, that formal treatment is unnecessary, but of course the little woman never put aside politeness. That's why Jethro's wife gave up long ago. Besides, what worries her is not that. It is the possibility of such a young boy being sent into the midst of danger a very short time after facing an extreme situation.

Hetty, however, continued with her considerations, excited by the possibility of someone so special to be part of the program she heads. All her children are talented, but Marty's gifts exceeded all the mysterious woman's expectations.

\- Excellent linguistic skills. Still has problems with Cyrillic?

\- Not that much, and on rare occasions, when he hears a word he doesn't know.

\- Okay...we can work this out with a russian tutor, a friend of mine. Excellent physique, healthy, exceptional logical reasoning...I understand that he doesn't know about the use of white weapons, but the program can solve that.

\- We don't let him practice with the sharp ones. He's great at demonstrations with sticks and nunchakus.

\- Leroy...I respect your opinion and your pride by your adopted son...but I think my concept of "great" differs from yours. Let's see this when the time is right.

The Marine smirked, holding one of Shannon's hands. He has known Hetty for decades, but never fails to be astounded by the boldness of someone who normally experienced the most risky situations.

Then the three adults watch again the kids around the pool, all the excitement, the laughter, the screams and the cheering clappings as Marty jumps from the board into the pool in a beautiful one and a half somersault.

\- Marty Andrew Deeks, do you want to give me a heart attack?!

While Shannon runs to check the boy, Leroy holds his three-year-old daughter. The little girl sleeps peacefully, her little body tucked in her father's arms, and the soft smile of those who had a great time during the day.

Despite being excited about all of Marty's progress and the future he can have within the Program, Gibbs gives credit to his wife's words. The boy has gone through so much suffering...a happy and normal life would be perfect for him to move on.

Unfortunately the world doesn't want to know about Leroy's wishes for his son, his daughter or Shannon. He just throw the ugly, naked truth right in our faces, and all we can do is face it - for better or fot wrost.

And the Marine is going to pick it up in a particularly cruel way.


End file.
